exteria_multiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Thunder (Element)
Thunder is one of the primordial elements, often thought to be a mix of fire and wind, but in fact is a true, independent element. Thunder represents humor, duplicity and courage. Its Great Spirit is Indora. A wielder of thunder is a Fulguromancer. Thunder as an Element Thunder is a strange element that mostly uses direct damage through basic strikes and lightning attacks in a way not very different from fire. However, while Fire is open and direct about it, Thunder is often sneaky and sudden, striking without warning and taking advantage of its superior speed. In fact, Thunder is also the element of speed and while Ice is the best element when it comes to slowing things, Thunder is the best when it comes to making them go faster. Thunder thus manipulates Time magic better than anyone, as well as powers such as teleportation, a splash of Space magic and various binding and stunning effects. The key word is trickery and feints, allowing to outspeed, outpace and outrace the opponent with lightning speed attacks and effects. Thunder as a Symbol Thunder is the element of deceit and elegance. It is opposed to Water who believes in slow, durable, deep relationships and perfect, static sincerity. Thunder, meaningwhile, accepts the fact that people must reject sincerity and adopt "masks" in order to function together, and thus strives to have a "better mask" than anyone. As such, Thunder is the most social element. Thunder is not shallow - it is often the opposite, as Thunder individuals often have identity crises or deeply rooted issues. However, they do try to hide them with flashy gestures or elegant words, prefering to be seen as what they want to be instead of as what they are. This personality is not an act, either - in most cases, it is an ideal, something Thunder strongly believes in and attempts to emulate, attempting to "become the mask" they desperately try to wear. Thunder with other Elements Thunder, like most other elements, can be used with other elements in a process called elemental hybridation. Hybrid elements born of Thunder magic are often either subtle or sudden, with an added element of technique, speed, and sometimes sneakiness. * Thunder can be combined with Darkness to create Gravity manipulation, binding enemies to the ground or expelling them with tremendous cursed power. * Thunder can be combined with Earth to create Steel manipulation, using the resilience of the earth with the subtlety, speed and striking power of lightning. * Thunder can be combined with Fire to create Plasma manipulation, wielding overloaded flames hotter than the sun that few things in the world can resist. * Thunder can be combined with Ice to create Time manipulation, a subtype of Time Magic based on altering individuals' speed and hasten the course of battle. * Thunder can be combined with Light to create Judgment manipulation, using powerful holy lightning representing divine judgment that cannot be evaded. * Thunder can be combined with Water to create Storm manipulation, an art that combines rain and lightning to create powerful thunderstorms. * Thunder can be combined with Wind to create Sound manipulation which is a subtype of Sound magic specialized in using soundwaves in direct combat. Category:Element